


A Blue Devil’s Valentine

by Hellzeldagirl



Series: A Devil’s Valentine’s Day [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alley Sex, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellzeldagirl/pseuds/Hellzeldagirl
Summary: Reader thought this would be another Valentine’s Day by herself but her boyfreind appears to change that.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: A Devil’s Valentine’s Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161593
Kudos: 26





	A Blue Devil’s Valentine

The cold nip in the air had become a bite as darkness approached. Thick flakes of snow started to fall from the grey sky above, landing on the bustling streets below. Falling onto the happy couples on their way to celebrate Valentine’s Day with each other.

(F/N) watched them with envy as she had to spend another Valentine’s Day alone. Her boyfriend was much more focus on his endless quest for power than her.

The (H/C)-haired woman shoved her face into her woollen scarf as she walked passed all the happy couples on the street.

‘I need a drink,’ (F/N) thought as she trekked passed another sparkling shop with a lovely Valentine’s Day display.

The walk to the pub was short. The pub was surprisedly quiet when the woman entered the building. The usual regulars sat at their table at the centre of the pub. A couple of men and some gloomy women sitting at the bar.

(F/N) made her way to the bar to order a beer for herself. Once she got her beer she moved to a booth to quietly drink.

Three pints later, (F/N) felt a bit of buzz from the alcohol. She happily sat there thinking about what to get for dinner.

‘A Chinese sounds nice’ She thought as she nursed her last pint.

“Hello there,” A male voice said to her.

Her (E/C) eyes looked up to find a man maybe a little bit older than her. He was dressed in trendy clothes, she could smell his strong cologne from her side of the table.

“May I help you?” (F/N) asked.

A smirk appeared across his face as he eyed her up.

“What’s a beautiful lady like you doing alone on this day?” He asked back.

‘Oh, he’s a player,’ (F/N) realised.

This man was most likely hitting on unfortunate ladies who didn’t have a partner to spend Valentine with. Unfortunately for this guy, she did have a boyfriend, who she wasn’t about to cheat on.

The (H/C)-haired woman downed the rest of her pint before gathering her things.

“Not interested,” (F/N) told him as she moved to gather her things.

The man looked shocked at her rebuttal but once he realised that she was leaving, he rushed to block her from leaving.

“Come on babe,” He whispered to her. “You don’t have to be ashamed that you couldn’t get a date for Valentine,” He quietly said, trying to get closer to (F/N).

“I have a boyfriend!” She hissed at the cunt.

“That’s what all the ladies say,” He smirked at her as he invaded her personal space.

“I’ll give you five seconds to back off or I will deck you,” (F/N) warned him.

“No need to be like that babe,” The man pushed.

(F/N) was about to raise her fist to punched the man but seemed like someone had beaten her to the punch.

The man was on the floor clutching his shoulder screaming in pain.

“Vergil?” (F/N) said as she saw her boyfriend standing in front of her.

Vergil had a furious look on his face. The half-demon reached out for his girlfriend, dragging her out of the pub.

“Vergil!” (F/N) exclaimed as Vergil pulled her. “What are you doing here!?” 

“What were you doing there?” He questioned.

“I wanted a drink?” She told him.

“Why?”

“What? I-I don’t need a reason to go and have a drink!” She told him.

Vergil stopped walking at her answer. (F/N) stayed silent unsure what kind of mood he was in now.

He then suddenly turned around and pushed her into the alley that was nearby.

“Ver-” (F/N) shouted before Vergil swallowed it with a kiss.

His hands were already under her jumper, fondling her bra cladded breasts. Vergil pushed up the bra’s cup to play with her nipples.

“Vergil,” (F/N) moaned when Vergil parted from her mouth.

But it wasn’t long until Vergil pulled her into another heated kiss.

One of Vergil’s hands slipped down to her jeans and into her panties to play with her intimate area. His finger circled around her clit.

(F/N)’s moans and mewls become louder but were muffled by her boyfriend’s lips.

The half-demon moved from (F/N)’s lips to her neck, littering it with love bites and hickeys.

“Vergil!” The woman moaned loudly.

“You might want to be a bit more quiet dear or would you like an audience?” Said man teased her.

Her (E/C) eyes darted to the alley’s entrance, seeing all the people walking pass blissfully unaware what was happening in the alley.

Her clit was pinched which cause a squeak to leave (F/N)’s mouth.

(F/N) shot Vergil a dirty look as a smirk appeared on the devilish handsome’s face.

The woman tried her best to remain silent as her boyfriend moved his fingers from her clit to her cunt, teasingly circled around her opening. This earned him muffled whines from (F/N).

Vergil removed his head from her neck, he pulled up her jumper exposing her breasts to the frigid air. The frigid air caused her nipples to become stiff. Vergil’s lips wrapped around one of those stiffen buds, gently sucking earning more muffled moans. As his mouth was devouring her nipple, Vergil pushed two fingers into the (H/C)-haired woman.

“Are you enjoying this, my love?” He mockingly asked, looking up from her boobs.

“Vergil!” (F/N) whined as she felt herself coming close to cumming.

“What is it, my love?” He asked, detaching his lips from her breasts.

“I want… want you inside of me,” She mumbled.

“What was that?” He whispered into her ear.

“I want your cock inside of me,” She told him.

Vergil pulled away from (F/N) then turned her around, pushing her against the wall she just had her back against. He pulled her jeans down along with her panties revealing how wet she was to Vergil and the world.

Vergil unfastened his belt, releasing his hard cock from the confines of his tight leather trousers.

The half-demon rubbed his cock against her leaking cunt to tease her a little a bit more before he entered her.

(F/N) tried to hold in her shameless moan when her boyfriend entered her, whilst Vergil let out a deep growl when he entered the familiar warmth of (F/N)’s tight cunt.

The half-demon started his thrusting fast not allowing his girlfriend anytime to adjust. 

“Vergil,” (F/N) shamelessly moaned unable to hold it in anymore.

Vergil pressed his chest to her back as he leant forward so his hands could play with her breast and clit.

“You’re not being quiet are you,” Vergil told her.

“I don’t fucking care anymore” (F/N) curse at Vergil. “Just hurry up,” She demanded.

“So impatient,” Vergil laughed.

Vergil continued to brutally thrust into (F/N), bringing them both closer to their orgasm.

(F/N) felt Vergil’s hand leave her breast. It moved to her face turning it to the side so he could kiss her as well as swallow all of her lovely moans.

The knot in (F/N)’s stomach was tightening. It kept tightening until it snapped.

Her scream was swallowed by the kiss.

Vergil wasn’t far behind her. He released inside of her.

When the young man had withdrawn from his partner he quickly pulled her panties and jeans so his leaking cum would soak them. 

The couple took a few minutes to clean themselves up and adjust their clothing.

“What was that about?” (F/N) enquired.

Vergil didn’t answer his girlfriend, just focus on tidying his ascot.

The (H/C)-haired woman let out a huffed.

“Jealous or something?” She asked.

The half-demon let out a huff of his own.

“Maybe I am annoyed that my girlfriend went out drinking by herself,” He answered.

“Well all of my friends are busy celebrating Valentine’s Day with their partners,” (F/N) told him.

“Valentine’s Day…” Vergil echoed. “That’s today?”

“Yeah, and has been for the last one thousand four hundred years,” She sarcastically told him.

The white-haired man had a strange aura around him as he looked to the entrance of the alley to see a shop’s Valentine’s Day display.

“I see,” Vergil mumbled.

Vergil turned to face (F/N). He held his arm out like a Victorian gentleman.

“I know this isn’t your ideal Valentine’s day date but would you like to spend the rest of your night with me?” He asked.

“Only if you buy dinner,” She smirked as she took his arm.

“What do you have in mind?” He asked as he guided them out of the alley.

“A Chinese,” She told him.

The two of them walked to (F/N)’s favourite Chinese restaurant before they returned to the woman’s flat, to enjoy their meal and each other company. 


End file.
